


The Goose Parade

by Webhoard



Series: Goose Bumps [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Geese, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webhoard/pseuds/Webhoard
Summary: Set the morning after “Dreams.” You remember your first date with Scotty and realize that he’s always been afraid of geese.





	The Goose Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Video linked below. I’d recommend watching it first for full effect; it’s only about 30 seconds. But if you can’t, I’ve described it in the story as well.
> 
> Thank you to @impalaanddemons (on Tumblr) for the inspiration. This goose fear headcanon I’ve got going on will NEVER go away. I will continue to think of ludicrous ways to scare Scotty with geese and geese analogs.

[Link to prompt video](https://webhoard.tumblr.com/post/161574373293/slamdunkthefunk-this-is-surreal)

You lay in bed while Monty shuffled sleepily to the bathroom for a quick shower. As you heard the low hiss of the water, your mind went over the events of the night before.

The nightmare, Monty comforting you, Monty holding you, Monty saying he loved you…Monty admitting his fear of geese. You buried your face in your pillow to stifle the laughter that you couldn’t hold back. In the clarity of a new day, it was hard not to see the humor of it all. Geese? Sure geese weren’t your favorite, but you could think of thousand more immediate dangers right here as crew members of the Enterprise to fear. 

A sudden realization hit you. How had you not seen it before? The writing had been on the wall. Your mind drifted back to earlier days as you resisted falling back to sleep.

* * *

A little over four months ago, just one week before the crew of the Enterprise was set to leave on its five-year mission, you and Scotty had gone on your first real date. This was when you still called him Scotty. The timing was perfect because real dates without prying eyes would be hard to arrange on the Enterprise in the depths of space in less than seven days. What better time for a first date? 

You and he had always flirted shamelessly, from the moment you met him after a malfunction with the reptilian heating lamps in the Enterprise’s zoology lab where you worked. After that you always seemed to find little reasons to call him to the lab. The temperature gauges on the enclosures were acting a little funny lately. There seemed to be a problem with the magnification display for your stereoscope. You couldn’t figure out how to set up the new pH monitors for the aquatics tanks. And when you started running out of minor inconveniences for him to fix, he began finding little ways to modify and upgrade your already superb lab equipment. And all the while, you two made eyes at each other, laughed a bit too loudly at each others’ jokes, and made progressively more suggestive remarks at each other. This kind of behavior continued well into the preparations for the five-year mission.

That is, until one too many crew members commented on it. At that, Scotty somewhat timidly pulled you out of the meeting room, where both of you along with many of the ship’s officers were going over final details and preparations for the mission, and asked you on a date. You eagerly accepted. 

You and he went to a little café near the beach for lunch and decided to spend the remainder of the day walking and exploring new parts of San Francisco. Neither of you being San Fran natives, it was easy to lose yourselves in a good way. It was during this walk that you should have gotten a clue about Scotty’s fear. 

“What a lovely park. Reminds me a bit of some of the gardens in the closes of Edinburgh,” Scotty remarked. You two had found yourselves in a little walking park, complete with flower gardens, a large clear pond, a willow tree lazily rippling the water’s surface, and a post card ready gazebo hanging over the water. It could have easily been a painting.

“Hmm,” you hummed agreeably in response, a smile permanently plastered on your face. “Let’s go check out that gazebo. My feet could a bit of rest.” You said, pointing across the little footpath.

“Aye, sounds like a plan.” He gently took your hand, making your heart flutter at the simple but intimate touch. Despite over a year’s worth of flirting, you and he had never so much as held hands before.

You both perched on the railing of the gazebo, looking outward, hands still cupped and legs swinging languidly. You couldn’t imagine a more wonderfully clichéd first date with a more perfect man. A cool breeze blew through the park, making you shiver just ever so slightly. And Scotty, ever the gentleman, scooted closer toward you and put his arm around you, gently rubbing some warmth into your arm with his hand. He was positively radiating heat, so you gently leaned against his chest. You fit so perfectly in his arms.

“Y/N, I just want ta say, I’m havin’ a perfect time today. I wish we’d done this over a year ago.” He said, smile softening around the edges. 

“Me too, Scotty, me too.” You responded as you looked up into his eyes. 

He leant his face down ever so slightly, causing your breath to catch in your throat. You looked from his eyes to his lips and back to eyes again. Leaning your head forward to meet his, you ceased breathing altogether. Another shiver slid down your neck despite his glowing warmth. Your lips and his ever so lightly brushed−

DUM DUM. DUM DUM DUM. An almost unrealistically loud bass drum sounded off from behind you, startling you both immensely.

You pulled back so quickly and so violently that you almost fell off the railing and into the water below. Luckily Scotty reacted quickly, grabbing your wrist to steady you.

You both climbed off the railing, still shaking from the shock but with your feet now firmly planted on the deck of the gazebo.

It was then that you both paused and took in the scene before you. Two men with long, unruly hair and beards were done up in black, red, and gold marching band uniforms that were beyond elaborate. The pair of them bookended a long line of geese. Yes, geese. The geese were of a squat grey-feathered variety with bright orange feet that clashed with the color of their own plumage as much as they clashed with the marchers’ clothing. The man in front held what appeared to be some kind of portable xylophone, and the man in the back had a foot powered bass drum in addition to the a set of snares and cymbals strapped to his body.

You felt Scotty tense up next to you, and you assumed he was still reeling a bit after the startling booming of the drums and your near fall. You took his hand and squeezed it softly. In turn, he practically crushed yours. 

“Scotty, my hand.” You gently complained.

He must not have realized how tightly he’d had your hand and, looking very chastened, said, “Oh, sorry lass, I didna mean to hurt your hand.”

“It’s ok,” you managed to chuckle out, the short adrenaline rush of the fright now sending you into a fit of giggles. “That drum scared the hell out of me too. I think I need to go change my underwear.”

Despite his still furrowed brow and anxious eyes, he managed a small smile at that last comment. 

“You okay? You still seem a bit shaken.” You asked with a hint of concern.

“Heh,” managed to stutter out, clearly still uncomfortable, “I- I guess I’m jus’ angry that that damnable drummer interrupted our first kiss.”

You smiled up at him and said suggestively, “Well, maybe we need to do something about that.” You reached your arm up and wrapped your hand around his neck, coaxing his head down to yours. You could still feel tension in his torso.

Just as before, you raised your face up to his as he stiffly leant down to yours. Again, your heart fluttered, your breathing hitched, and you closed your eyes in anticipation. This time, however, your lips never even touched the other’s before that same damn drummer began marching, setting off the foot drum with a loud BA DUM. You both spun around.

You watched in shocked disappointment as the pair marched, with the line of geese stepping in time to the beat. Within moments, the leader struck up a comically jaunty tune on his xylophone, his head and shoulders dancing as he played. If it hadn’t been for your anger at them having sabotaged two kisses now, you might have broken down in fits of laughter at the absurd hilarity of the whole scene. 

“Argh,” You growled as you buried your face in his chest, muffling your voice slightly. “You have got to be kidding me!” The tension in Scotty’s torso had amplified tenfold as the procession marched by. This time, you assumed he was merely trying to restrain his own anger at the whole situation.

“So much for this idyllic park, huh?” You attempted a small smile up at him. “You wanna get out of here?”

With his lips tightly pressed and his brows furrowed, he stiffly nodded his head. Taking his hand in yours, you led him down the steps of the gazebo and in the opposite direction of the goose parade and back toward the city streets. 

As you rounded the corner of the park gate, you could still hear the deep booming bass drum and the light tinkling of the xylophone. Even though Scotty was still not quite himself, you couldn’t help but smile and shake your head at everything that had just transpired. 

* * *

Your mind returned to the present, and you could not stop yourself from bursting out into gales of laughter. How had you not seen it before? Of course it had been the geese and not the shock of the loud drums. It all made perfect sense now.

“Ay, wha’ are you laughin’ at in there?” Monty called from the bathroom. He had finished with his shower while you’d lain there reminiscing. He came out, towel around his waist and hair still dripping with a bright morning smile gracing his face.

“Oh nothing,” you said. He still looked inquisitive. “Well, I was just remembering our first date and everything that happened.” You were doing your best to stifle your laughter albeit with little success.

Monty’s smile slackened ever so slightly as he squinted his eyes at you, “Ah, I see how it is. I tell you a wee little secret about me, and now you’ll never let me forget it.” He smirked as he shook his head at you in mock disapproval. 

“Oh, c’mon. I’m only mocking you; what’s the big deal?” You teased.

“Aye, I know tha’,” he said, coming toward you, a sinister grin creeping onto his face. “An’ all I have ta say is this…” He then proceeded to shake his wet hair, covering you with a fine spray of water. 

You shrieked and threw a pillow at him with all your might. He blocked the pillow and leapt onto the bed, wrestling you till he had you pinned down. You laughed as he rubbed his very cold and very wet head into your neck.

“Stop! Stop! I give up.” You screeched, “I won’t ever bring the goose fear up again. I swear.” Unbeknownst to either of you, this promise would not make it past the next shore leave.

“A’right, a’right.” He smiled at his victory. “We’ll no’ speak of tha’ again. Besides, you’re forgettin’ the best part of tha’ date.”

You raised your brows inquisitively, to which he continued, “Don’t ye care to remember wha’ happened after we left?”

“How could I ever forget that, Monty?” You looked up at him with sincere affection, reached up, and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

Scotty, seeming to have mostly recovered from the whole incident, finally spoke several blocks down the road, “Well, ‘s not exactly how we planned it, bu’ it sure makes for a hell of a first-date story.” He smiled weakly down at you, the creases in his forehead replaced by the creases around his eyes.

He clearly didn’t want to talk about how he’d reacted earlier, and you didn’t want to press him on it. “Yeah, what a first date.” You ran your fingers up his arm, “Now about that kiss…”

He beamed at you and ever so gently cupped your cheeks in his hands. However, when your lips met, it was not the soft, brushing touch of before, but something more passionate, almost desperate, as if you two were making up for the depravations of not only the last twenty minutes, but also the last year. As he deepened kiss, heedless of any passersby, you felt something stir within you. They, that omniscient ‘they,’ say you can tell a lot by a first kiss, and maybe you can or maybe you can’t. Who knows, really? All you knew in that moment was that it was right; he was right. You couldn’t wait for all the kisses yet to come.


End file.
